Along with the gradual improvement of people's living standard and the change of their demand for food, the healthy, unpolluted, environmental friendly and convenient lifestyle is drawing more and more attention, hygienic, nutritious and healthy food is becoming more and more popular, in which the unpolluted, fresh and clean vegetable products are especially important to people's modern life. And how to produce these vegetables conveniently and quickly becomes a hot topic concerned by people.
As an up-to-date technology for plant cultivation, a plant factory has provided an optimum environment for growth and development of plants. Chinese patent application CN 102668964A discloses a plant factory which can be used for supermarkets and restaurants to market their own products of various plant foods, used in such special environments as plateau, desert, underground, arctic regions and space stations to meet the continuous supply demands of people working and living there for plant food, and used for households to produce fresh vegetables by their own, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, the plant factory according to the prior art is only used in the automatic planting of plants, unable to automatically sell ripe plants.